Strong As Glass
by Jules Quaintrelle
Summary: Beth Griffith überlebt. / Post-Ep "Death by a Thousand Cuts"


**Strong as Glass**

by jules

„Sagen Sie mir Ihren vollen Namen." fordert der Sanitäter sie auf und leuchtet während dessen in ihre Augen.

Um sie herum findet das übliche Treiben an einem Tatort nach einem Verbrechen statt. Da sind Polizisten, Budesagenten und CSI. Beth sitzt am Rande und wird verarztet. Sie fröstelt etwas, obwohl es nicht kalt ist. Danach wird man ihre Aussage aufnehmen.

Beth seufzt und kämpft gegen das verräterische Stechen in ihren Augen an, das nichts mit dem Licht zu tun hat.

„Mein Name ist Bethany Rachel Griffith."

Gina steht neben dem Krankenwagen und sieht dabei zu wie der Sanitäter sie noch einige andere Fragen stellt. Ihr Gesicht ist verzerrt. Halb erleichtert, halb traurig. Beth versteht wie sie sich fühlt.

„Können Sie mir das Datum nennen?" Beth verdreht die Augen und Gina wirft ihr einen fast amüsierten Blick zu.

„Wir haben den 25ten Mai 2011."

Der Sanitäter sagt ihr das sie eine Gehirnerschütterung und ein paar Abschürfungen an den Handgelenken hat. Nichts womit sie nicht gerechnet hat. Sie hatte großes Glück. Ja, Glück.

Beth fühlt sich ausglaugt und leer. Ihr Kopf schmerzt und pocht im Takt ihres schweren Herzens. Sie fragt sich immer und immer wieder wie sie Sam gegenüber treten soll. Was sagt man in solch einer Situation? Sie denkt immer noch darüber nach.

Sie sieht von weit weg wie die Polizei Rawlins abführt. Er grinst sie mit diesem schrecklichen Haifisch-Grinsen an und sie möchte aufstehen und ihn anspucken. Sie schafft es aufzustehen, aber der plötzlich einsetzende Schwindel zwingt sie dazu sich wieder zu setzen.

Der Sanitäter empfiehlt ihr eine Nacht im Krankenhaus zu bleiben, aber Beth lehnt etwas zu vehement ab. Gina hilft ihr zum Auto, öffnet die Hintertür damit sie einsteigen kann. Auf der Fahrt zurück zum Revier fallen Beth' Augen immer wieder zu. Das Adrenalin hat langsam nachgelassen und ihr ist eiskalt. Mick hat die Heizung hochgestellt, ohne das sie etwas gesagt hätte. Wahrscheinlich verraten sie ihre klappernden Zähne.

Sie bemerkt einige Male Mick's sorgenvollen Blick im Rückspiegel, aber sie schaut jedes Mal hinfort. Was sollte sie schon sagen?

Als sie halten sitzen sie alle noch einen Moment zu lang unbeweglich im Auto, bevor Mick die Tür aufstößt und hinausstackst. Gina folgt, als die Tür zufällt fragt sie ihn etwas das Beth nicht versteht.

„Wir nehmen deine Aussage auf und dann geht es nach Hause, Beth." meint Mick und hilft ihr aus dem Auto.

„Wo ist Sam?" Sie kann die Frage nicht länger unterdrücken. Sie muss ihn sehen, sie muss ihm sagen... sagen...

„Seine Aussage wird gerade aufgenommen." meint Mick und sein Akzent ist stärker als sonst. Das einzige Zeichen wie sehr ihn die Situation aufwühlt.

Das Zimmer in das Mick und Gina sie bringen ist ein stickiges Büro. Ein Schreibtisch mit Aufnahmegerät in der Mitte. Gina und Mick warten im Flur. Bevor die Rolläden geschlossen werden glaubt sie Sam aus dem Raum gegenüber hinauskommen zu sehen.

Der Polizist der ihre Aussage aufnimmt ist anteilnahmslos und oberflächlich freundlich. Die Tatsache bringt sie dazu sich auf die Fakten zu konzentrieren und alles so genau wie möglich wieder zu geben.

Als sie fertig sind trinkt sie ein Glas Wasser. Sie bleibt unbeweglich sitzen, bis der Polizist sie fragt ob alles ok ist? Das sie nach Hause gehen kann, wenn sie das möchte. Erst dann steht sie vorsichtig auf und öffnet die Tür.

An den Seiten ihrer Wahrnehmung sieht sie Gina und Mick, sie wirken wie eingefroren. Sie ist sich den anderen Menschen dort nur ganz fern bewußt, sie sind Schatten und vorbeieilende Schemen. Dort im Fokus ihres Blickfeldes ist Sam. Sam und sein trauriges, leeres Gesicht. Der Zug um seinen Mund wirkt tiefer, bitterer. Er wirkt grau und gehetzt.

Sie krächzt seinen Namen und er erwidert mit einem leisen _Beth._

Er scheint erleichtert, ja, froh zu sein sie zu sehen. Sie bemerkt erst das sie weint, als es ihr vom Kinn tropft. Seine Augen sind groß und schwimmen vor Tränen. Er blickt sie an als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal.

„Es tut mir leid." sagt Beth schließlich, aber er schüttelt lediglich den Kopf.

„Nein, das muss es nicht." antwortet er leise und aufrichtig.

Dann greifen sie nacheinander, Beth schlingt ihre Arme um ihn und er hält sie fest. Ist sie zu ihm gekommen oder er zu ihr? Sie könnte es nicht mit Sicherheit sagen. Aber er ist warm und beständig. Und sein Geruch beruhigt sie.

Und sie lebt noch. Sie lebt noch.

„Geht es dir gut?" Sie spürt seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Stirn und ihrem Haaransatz.

Sie schafft es nur zu nicken. Es gibt so viel zu sagen, aber ihre Stimmbänder weigern sich ihr zu gehorchen. Also blickt sie Sam nur an und versucht ihm zu sagen was sie nicht aussprechen kann. Und er erwidert ihren Blick. Er blickt sie nicht anders an als zuvor, sein Blick ist genauso intensiv, genauso warm, genauso... Ja, auch trauriger und verletzt und unsicher und zweifelnd. Ja, aber trotzdem. Ja, sie werden wieder heilen. Es wird Zeit brauchen, aber sie werden heilen.

Das Wissen läßt Beth aufatmen.

Sie denkt an Rawlins höhnisches Lachen, als er ihr das Foto von Stahl zeigt. Wie er sich aufführte als habe er gewonnen, als habe er etwas bewiesen. Mit Sams Herzschlag unter ihren Fingern weiß sie das dem nicht so ist.

Mick neben ihnen sagt Sams Namen und räuspert sich. Er sieht etwas befangen aus. Gina lächelt und wirkt schon etwas beruhigter als noch vor einigen Minuten.

Beth und Sam lassen sich los.

„Gehen wir und besuchen Prophet." schlägt Mick vor und alle stimmen erleichtert zu.

Es wird alles gut werden. Beth ist sich dessen sicher.

Schließlich sind sie Familie.

End.


End file.
